Field of Disclosure
Embodiments described herein generally relate to a device and a corresponding method of using the device to detect bruxism.
Description of Related Art
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Bruxism is a disorder in which a person excessively grinds or clenches his/her teeth. Bruxism symptoms typically include tooth wear, headaches, back pain, and neck pain. The most common method of treating bruxism is through the use of a mouth-guard. However, the mouth-guard does not cure bruxism, but rather only prevents the symptom of tooth wear. As such, several researchers have attempted to reduce bruxism through bio-feedback systems. However, bio-feedback devices such as intra-oral pressure sensors, and Electromyography (EMG) based systems are intrusive to wear, and cause the patient discomfort.
Accordingly, there is a requirement for a device that accurately detects bruxism in a non-intrusive manner.